


H-Hotel Quickies

by nautiscarader



Series: H-Hotel [1]
Category: A Goofy Movie (1995), Adventure Time, Gravity Falls, Kim Possible (Cartoon), Milo Murphy's Law, Phineas and Ferb, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Edgeplay, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Smut and Crack, and yes, this IS a crossover!, this is the side dishes to the crossover thingy I was talking on tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 18:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nautiscarader/pseuds/nautiscarader
Summary: And so, it begins... with a very small prelude. On my tumblr,one very naughty anonsuggested an idea about a hotel where different couples could meet for... stuff. And then we could see how they would interact. I said that with enough universe-wall breaking and people not giving a crap because it's smut, it is doable, and that plan is in fact on horizon.However, I need lots more time to polish it, so in the meantime, I set it up as a hub for quickies - not necessarily E-rated scenes from said hotel. Like my "hub" stories, each chapter will most likely be self-contained, and given rating and couples.For the record, the name “H-Hotel” comes from the paradoxical place of “Hilbert’s Hotel”, which show how weird mathematical rules applying to infinity would look like if they were doable in real world. So, the concept of hotel with infinite rooms seems to be a perfect idea to pay homage to. Another reason is that the letter “H” is often associated with hentai, or other E-rated stuff.





	1. Too much love can kill you. (E, Wendip+Marcapoo)

**Author's Note:**

> And so, it begins... with a very small prelude. On my tumblr, [one very naughty anon](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/175309300935/have-you-ever-thought-of-writing-an-anthology-of) suggested an idea about a hotel where different couples could meet for... stuff. And then we could see how they would interact. I said that with enough universe-wall breaking and people not giving a crap because it's smut, it is doable, and that plan is in fact on horizon.
> 
> However, I need lots more time to polish it, so in the meantime, I set it up as a hub for quickies - not necessarily E-rated scenes from said hotel. Like my "hub" stories, each chapter will most likely be self-contained, and given rating and couples.
> 
> For the record, the name “H-Hotel” comes from the paradoxical place of “Hilbert’s Hotel”, which show how weird mathematical rules applying to infinity would look like if they were doable in real world. So, the concept of hotel with infinite rooms seems to be a perfect idea to pay homage to. Another reason is that the letter “H” is often associated with hentai, or other E-rated stuff.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [thecommrade asks](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/180490191300/dipper-and-marco-activly-try-to-keep-wendy-and):
>
>>   
> Dipper and Marco activly try to keep Wendy and Hekapoo from having kinky conversations, because they both know that if those two ever get it going on, theyll be in trouble.
> 
>   
> 
>
>>   
> [johnnycatalina](https://johnnycatalina.tumblr.com/) said: Sounds like a starting point for some art or story with all 4 of them!
> 
> Yes. Yes it does. 

\- We really shouldn't let our girlfriends swap ideas...

Dipper Pines exchanged nervous looks with Marco Diaz, before another wave of orgasmic pleasure seared through his body, forcing a groan to interrupt his words. On one hand, he was glad that Wendy and Hekapoo exchanged a few sex tips, thus spicing up their bedroom life. On the other, sometimes their ideas turned both men to absolute nerve-wrecks, as their girlfriends drove them to the absolute edge.

For start, their wrists and ankles were tied to their respective bed frames; not with handcuffs, fluffy or sturdy, or even satin handkerchiefs, but ropes set on magical flame. And just like the fire that wouldn't hurt them, but sure as hell looked like it could, their loved ones made sure they would feel every second of their erotic torture, unsure what would come next.

Wendy and Hekapoo straddled their boys' hips, but instead of riding them furiously, milking them to the last drop of their seed, they gently bucked their hips back and forth against their hard cocks, coating them in more than copious amount of their juices. Without even a second of penetration, two red-heads enjoyed their play thoroughly, being able to watch their boyfriends' faces, twisting with grimaces of irk and impatience, fuelled by a simple wish to come undone.

But the minutes grew longer, and neither of the flaming hot ladies decided to end their man's suffering. They could easily jump onto their cocks and let them fill their yearning pussies in seconds, but where's the fun in that?

\- That's what you gotta do... - Hekapoo cooed, attracting Wendy's attention again.  
  
The fiery mistress of her own dimension placed her hands on Marco's chest, and leaned above him, exposing him to her voluptuous, ample breasts that dangled just and inch or so next to his face. Marco groaned again, trying his might to wriggle out of his trap, but he knew his efforts were futile, and instead it only fuelled the impossible to scratch itch in his loins.

Wendy followed the moves, and while her breasts were not as curvy or full as Hekapoo's, they were the only ones Dipper was interested in. And, as laws of physics would dictate, Dipper's moans and short wails grew inverse proportionally to the square of the distance between his mouth and her sturdy nipples he tasted so many times before.

\- You gotta makes sure they are on absolute edge... - Hekapoo continued, leaning back to her position - Ensure they _need_  to cum, but make them do it on themselves.  
  
Instinctively, both men looks down to their erect cocks, pointing to their own faces. Hekapoo didn't need to verbalise the dilemma they were facing, but to their shame, she did so anyway.

\- They are so, so ready to splash it all over our faces or breasts...  
\- Or ass. - Wendy added, giving Dipper a quick wink.  
\- Yeah, but they don't want to get dirty themselves, do they? And yet, they will have to, otherwise, we'll never make them cum...  
  
For a brief moment, both women moved in sync, bouncing slowly back and forth, feeling the tense ridges and veins of their partners' cock, listening to their tinier, or louder moans or whimpers. Finally, Marco broke first, closing his eyes, throwing his head back and loudly proclaiming:

\- Hekapoo, please!  
  
His girlfriend chuckled.

\- Ah, there we go. One more time, for the record.  
\- He...Hekapoo... please... Let me... let me cum!  
  
Powered by his moans, Dipper was pushed to the edge as well, and though he only whispered Wendy's name, begging her, she was much more forgiving, giving him a quick kiss.

\- I got you, man.

At the same time, both women prepared for a final assault. Their bucking became faster, and they both utilised their hands to stimulate as much of their partners' cocks as possible. Like before, Marco came first, shooting his load over his chest, turning his head to the sides to avoid the splashes. Dipper needed one more moan from Wendy to do so, and for once was very proud of his almost hairless chest, when it too became covered in his juices.

Broken and mangled names of the two ladies continued to echo between the walls of the room in the magical hotel for quite some time, as the two rode their orgasms, unable to dissipate the stored energy in any form, other than arching their backs, or by crying their lungs out.

\- And now what? - Wendy asked, unsure if Hekapoo had anything more in her arsenal of erotic tips.  
\- Now... We reward them.  
  
And she leaned over Marco's chest, and used her unusually long tongue to clean their own mess, one glob of cum at the time. Wendy mimicked her, though she incorporated more kisses, giggling as Dipper's chest twitched whenever her lips touched his skin.

\- ...or we punish them.  
  
Hekapoo mumbled, her mouth full of Marco's cum, before she pressed her lips to Marco's mouth, much to his surprise and dismay. Dipper's eyes bulged when he saw Wendy close distance as well, but then, he heard a guttural gulping noise and the fierce red-head moved her fingers along her lips, zipping them tightly, just seconds after she licked them with her tongue.

\- Nah, you're good boy, Dipper.

On the other bed, Marco coughed after receiving only a tiny portion of his load back, while the rest landed on Hekapoo's breasts and belly, much to her amusement, and completely contrary to her previous taunts.

\- Oh, man, that was... something - Dipper muttered, wondering, and seriously scared if his comment would classify him as "bad boy" next time.  
\- Man, that was only the beginning. - Marco interrupted him - Have I told you about that time Hekapoo wouldn't tell me if it was okay to cum inside her? That nearly gave me a heart attack! And I think it aged me another ten years!  
\- And yet, you still decided to cum - Hekapoo smiled - So eager to be a daddy, Marco?

She turned to Wendy, noticing her quizzical look.  
  
\- When planets align and I'm fertile, I sometimes make two extra copies of myself, and I let him choose which is the real one. Of course, if he chose to cum inside the clone, then it didn't matter, I could just puff them away.  
  
And she made a simple gesture with her hand, as if she was bursting a bubble.

\- Yeah, she basically plays three cups with me.  
\- And I always win. - Hekapoo smiled again. - But then again, I think we would need some heavier magic to make copies of you, Wendy... - she scratched her chin.  
\- We can just repair the copying machine. - she raised her brow, watching as cogs in Dipper's mind turn, and his eyes widen. - Though I don't know if I'm gonna subject you to a game  _that_  extreme.

She rolled her eyes and gave him another kiss, this time on his lips.

\- Nah, you just give him more than one you, and the fun will write itself... Hekapoo smiled, and quickly turned to her lover - So, I think we get some proper fun.  
\- Oh yeah. - Wendy replied - After all, only two of us came so far.  
  
And without missing a beat, both women waddled forward, lowering their soaking folds against their boys' faces. Before their worlds were surrounded by their girlfriends' thighs, Marco and Dipper shared a knowing look. They were lying of course; their girlfriends definitely needed to talk to each other more often.  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/180512764965/h-hotel-quickies-1-too-much-love-can-kill-you))


	2. The tale of two harems (AT/SVTFOE, T/M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two heroes meet and discuss their unusual companies.

"It was the best of times, it was the..."

No, it still was the best of times, Marco Diaz thought, sipping his drink in the hotel's bar. Though he never overused alcohol, it only seemed fitting that after a wild night like this one, he had something stronger, perhaps just to make his brain juggle a bit, and remind him about the time he spent with his entourage.

\- Uh, hi, do you have apple juice?  
  
A sudden, curious-sounding voice brought his attention, as a newcomer came to the counter. He was about the same height as Marco, wore a blue shirt, and a few strands of blonde hair stuck out from under his oversized white hat that covered his head, making him look like a teddy bear. However, it was his unusually looking arm that piqued Marco's interest. It was pink, glittery, and looked vaguely mechanical. The elephant barman grabbed the glass and passed it to the newcomer with his trunk.

\- Thanks, man. - he replied politely, taking half the drink in one go.  
\- Rough night? - Marco asked, pulling his chair just a bit closer.  
\- Uh, you could say that.  
  
The young-sounding fellow met Marco's eyes only for a moment, concentrating on his drink far more intensely as he should. Marco smiled.

\- Yeah, I felt a bit like that when I first stumbled upon this place.  
\- You have?  
  
In a sudden move, he turned his head to Marco, looking at him with great interest. Without much thinking, he followed Marco, shuffling his stool towards him.

\- Finn. Finn the human - he offered him a handshake with his distinctively non-human arm.  
\- Uh, hi, Finn the human. Marco Diaz... Also "The human".

That information had apparently great significance to Finn, whose eyes widened even further, and the faintest of girlish screams escaped his lips. One of the glasses shattered, but the bartender remained unmoved.

\- Sorry. I'm still getting used to meeting other humans.  
\- Another dimension, I suppose? - Marco asked - Also, you can let go of my hand.  
\- Oh, sorry.  
  
Finn released Marco's right hand from his strong grip. Marco shook it a few times, wondering if any of the visible glitter would remain stuck to him.

\- New arm. - Finn spoke with what he thought was a casual statement - My friend PB made it from candy and science.  
\- And the previous one was made from sticks and stones, I presume? - Marco replied, still feeling just a bit of pain lingering in his fingers.  
\- Heh, no. First was a grass one and the other made from metal. I miss the grass one...  
  
He returned to his drink, unaware of Marco's gaze still lingering on him after that revelation.

\- Well... I shouldn't be that surprised - Marco spoke - I used to have a monster arm.  
\- Woah, really?  
\- Yeah... it was a bit of nuisance... and I'm not sure if it will grow back...

He once again took a good, long look at his fingers that once was the enormous, magical sentient tentacle.

\- The girls liked it though.  
\- Maybe I could help. PB will able to get it back. Or Huntress Wizard. I don't think any others would know how to do radical stuff like that.  
\- And thus, we have revealed "the others" - Marco smirked. Once again, Finn's face turned a darker shade of crimson, just like when Marco first talked to him.  
\- Oh, right... So, you're with your friends?  
\- A few. - Marco replied quickly, taking another sip to hide his excitement

They both sat in silence, staring into their glasses, until they both launched one at another, talking furiously one over the other.

\- How many?  
\- Five.  
\- Dang, I have four.  
\- As if that wasn't enough, Finn boy... All night though?  
\- All night and a bit of this morning...  
\- Nice...  
\- Do you have wizard ladies too?  
\- Are you kidding? Star's got a magic wand, Kelly magic hair, and H-Poo magic scissors. An I'm pretty sure Janna can do magic too...  
\- Magic is the best, isn't it? Especially when one girl levitates over you and another...  
  
Realising how they must look, the two men suddenly retracted from their slightly too-intimate confession hug, returning to their drinks. Though they haven't exchanged a single word for quite some time afterwards, they both knew exactly how the other must have felt, having to satisfy their parties of girlfriends.

\- How do you keep going? - Marco asked, breaking the silence again - I mean, I see you're fit, but...  
\- Heh, I'm a hero of Ooo!  
  
Marco blinked.

\- A hero of what?  
\- Ooo. My home.  
\- Oooh.  
\- Not "Ooh", "Ooo" - Finn corrected him - Anyway, H-Dubs gave me this to chew.  
  
And he pulled a bag filled with what looked like brown, phallic-shaped cookies, but upon closer inspection, turned out to be dried, sliced mushrooms, though that fact hasn't improved on their shape.

\- I mean, they're not really tasty... - Finn mumbled, taking a bite - But, heh, they do work, if you know what I mean.  
\- Oh, believe me, I do. - Marco rolled his eyes - Ever since Star found those energy drinks at Quest Buy, I have no more excuses... And there was a sale last week...

He took another sip.

\- A hero's work is never done... - Marco said, stretching his arms in satisfaction. - I guess you guys use magical protection too?  
\- What?  
\- Protection - Marco's tone became more serious - You know, against...  
  
Marco made a circular move around his belly, throwing a knowing look at his friend.

\- Oh. - Finn replied - Yeah, I don't think we use any.  
\- What?! - Marco almost spilled his drink, and his chair wobbled just a little bit - Dude, I mean...  
  
He dug his hands into his pockets, and retrieved what at first looked to Finn like a a few candy wrappers, but he understood what objects the multicoloured plastic bags held.

\- Ever since Star found that contraception spell in her grandma's book, we don't have to worry about it, but I can happily lend you some.  
\- Uh, yeah, but... - Finn paused - I don't even know if I can... with any of them... You know.

And he repeated the same round moves over his flat stomach.

\- I mean, PB is made of candy, Marcelline is a vampire, and Flame Princess is a flame elemental. The closest is Huntress Wizard, but I think she can whip out a potion or something. She is a wizard, after all.  
\- Oh, I get it. I haven't even thought about compatibility issues, I just want to be on the safe side. I know I could have problems with Janna, Star and Jackie, Kelly... Maybe, and Hekapoo is a whole different matter... - Marco replied, counting - Still, if you need these, you know whom to call...  
  
Another pregnant pause fell between the two.  
  
\- Hey, speaking of your friends, where have they gone to?  
\- Uh, I think there's a beauty salon on the lower floor. - Marco thought for a moment - Uh, or maybe the upper floor, I don't think this place works like it should.  
\- Oh my glob! - Finn exclaimed - My girlfriends are there too!

At once, Marco sat upright, once again turning to his new buddy.

\- Wait, do you think that...

His question was answered at once when the saloon doors to the bar opened, and nine stunning ladies walked in, forming an impressive, multicoloured, diverse line-up. With their bodies and spirits reinvigorated after the time spent in the spa, they arrived not as two, but one group of glamorous gals that looked like they have known each other for years.

\- Marco! - Star screamed, breaking the imposing formation and rushing to the counter to throw her arms around Marco's neck - You won't believe what happened in the sauna!  
  
She was about to continue, but then she spotted Finn.

\- Oh, hi, Marco's new friend. Anyway - she turned back to her boyfriend - We met soooo many cool ladies there, and guess what!  
\- They also are here having some fun with their boyfriend? - Marco rolled his eyes again, enjoying watching as Star's expression changed from peppy to utterly surprised.  
\- How did you know?

Silently, Marco pointed his hand towards Finn, who only waved his hand at Star.

\- Hi.

Her eyes widened as Star latched onto Finn's pinkish arm, and she let out a low moan of excitement.

\- Wooooah.... You are Finn! And that's your arm!  
\- Heh, yeah.  
  
The bewilderment on Star's face changed to a sly grin when she leaned onto Finn, causing him to bend his body back just a little.

\- Marcelline has told us about what you can do with that arm... and those fingers... but also the whole arm...  
\- Heh, yeah... - Finn swallowed loudly, wondering *how* much has the girls talked with each other about their excesses.  
\- Wait a minute, I got an idea, Marco! - Star exclaimed. - Let's see if our keys can cross-over!  
\- Our what can what-what? - Finn raised his brow.  
\- That's how this hotel works, man. - Marco explained nonchalantly - You just gotta roll with it.  
  
He pulled a rustic, brass key from his pocket and reached his hand towards Finn. After a bit of fumbling in his trousers, Finn found the key to his room - a plain, green one that looked more like a plastic toy - and mimicked Marco's move. The other eight women flocked to the group, anxious to see what their men were doing, almost as if they anticipated what was about to happen.

And sure enough, when the two brought their keys together, the metal and the plastic melted in their hands, twirling around each other, forming a double helix, that after a short glow, solidified into one, bizarre looking key with two sets of teeth on opposite sides. The crowd of girls gasped, though the ones from Marco's party definitely sounded more excited than the girls that arrived with Finn, already foreseeing the nearby future.  
  
\- Analytical! - Finn exclaimed, as he examined the intricate key in his hands. - What's going to happen now?  
\- Well... - Star began, a wicked smile forming on her face.  
\- I guess now we only have one room, Finn. - Jackie continued - And from what we've heard, you've never properly met a human girl before.  
  
Finn almost dropped the key to the ground when he heard a smoky hot voice of Jackie behind him, and his nose nearly bumped into her cleavage when she walked to his side. He tried turning around, but met Janna, who, like Star before, was already taking interest in his right, otherworldly arm.

\- Yeah, I think we can work with that... - she mumbled to herself, knocking on Finn's arm as if to check if it was hollow - That might be even better than what I wanted to do with Marco!  
  
In desperation, Finn looked to Marco for help, but in turn, he also became a centre of attention for magical women that only knew about his prowess from tales. Marcelline and Huntress Wizard couldn't help putting their arms around his neck and feeling the muscular body underneath his red hoodie. Meanwhile, behind them, a heated and inflamed discussion took place, between two equally fiery gals.

\- I can make Finn's cum boil with these in seconds! - Flame Princess pushed her hands to her breasts, squeezing them in the process.  
\- Oh, please - Hekapoo replied, laughing at her bosom, that objectively speaking, looked pale compared to hers - And can you multiply yourself? How long do you think Marco can last when there's three of me?  
\- Girls! Girls!  
  
Princess Bubblegum clapped her hands to silence the parties and gain their attention.

\- I think this fortuitous meeting gives us great opportunity to solve the dilemma we've had in the spa!  
\- Dilemma? - Marco raised his brow, looking somewhat worryingly at Finn. - What dilemma?  
\- Well, duh! - Star took over putting her arms around their necks, bringing them closer - Which one of you is the better lover!

A realisation finally dawned on the boys, colours draining from their faces, as Star continued to cheer.

\- I mean, we've spent sooooo much time discussing which one of you is longer, and thicker, better at oral, and how many times can each of you do it in a row... - to their horror, she kept counting. - I mean, we also talked about nails, hair, music and the pros and cons of replacing monarchy with democracy, but I'm not gonna lie, you were the main topic...  
\- But the only objective method is a series of direct observations! - Princess Bubblegum finished, smiling at the two perplexed guys.  
  
If Marco and Finn had anything to say against that idea, then the enthusiastic murmur amongst the other girls, all looking excited at the prospect, exchanging overjoyed and down right hungry stares between one another has successfully silenced the two.  
  
\- Come on, Marco, we gotta see how our rooms have merged! - Star shouted, as she lead the group of women from the bar.  
  
Marco and Finn took one more look at each other, grabbed their glasses, and finished their drinks in one go.

\- A hero's work is never done...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on NIPPLE FREE WEBSITE ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/181398120455/h-hotel-quickies-2-the-tale-of-two-harems))


	3. The waiting game (Starco/Wendip/KimRon, M/E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Hotel recommendations - Wendip, Kim/Ron, Starco trade stories while waiting to check in.
> 
> This is originally something I had planned as an intermission in the main fic, but screw it, if you can read my mind anon, then have it. I might write one with just the girls as well.

The spacious lobby in the spatially anomalous hotel was brimming with people, which gave the three young men, waiting for their better halves an odd moment of peace and relaxation. Unlike his two friends, however, Ron was still slightly weirded out by the multitude of other-dimensional folks walking around him, meeting, greeting and exchanging pleasantries. Perhaps for Marco, who spent a good third of his teenage years and all of his adult life travelling with a princess from another dimension, or for Dipper, who have lived tracking cryptids and occasionally stopping malevolent otherworldly demon this seemed normal, but he still had to catch up a bit.

Then again, he had monkey powers and met aliens who watch shampoo commercials, so normality was relative.

Still, with Marco scrolling through his phone, and Dipper with a nose in his book, the awkward silence from his friends rang in his ears, and so he decided to end it with a pretend cough. A cough that turned into a gurgling fit that caught the attention of pretty much everyone in ten feet radius.

\- You okay there? - Marco turned his head sharply, and gave him a quick pat.  
\- Oh, yeah, sure, sure.  
  
Ron recovered, and quickly proceed to ask the question that has been on his mind for some time.  
  
\- So... Marco, I, uh, I have a question about that spell that Star casts... - Ron addressed Marco with some hesitation in his voice  
\- What spell? - Marco raised his brow.  
\- Well, you know...  
  
Ron shied away for a moment.  
  
\- No, I don't know. She casts hundreds of spells.  
\- The one she cast on herself, and Kim and Wendy... The one that does... or doesn't...  
\- Ron, use your adults words - Dipper interrupted him. - He means the contraceptive spell.  
\- Oh, right. - Marco rolled his eyes - What about it?  
\- Well, how long does it work?

Marco scratched his chin.

\- Don't know precisely. Star can do magic just with her hands now, but she used to whisper all the words to that spell, and the key phrase was "from dusk till dawn", so I guess it lasts a whole night. Quite appropriately, I think.  
\- Oh.

Ron responded with a single word and the three went back to waiting for their partners, until Ron spoke again.

\- Wait, but how does it work? Like, what happens if you do it, and then just at the same time morning arrives? - he fiddled with his fingers in frustration - Does it break instantly?  
\- Hey, don't look at me, I'm not gonna risk experimenting with it... - Marco replied. - And besides, it was one of the Eclipsa's spell, she was kinda pervy.  
\- Actually, a better question is - Dipper interjected - Does it work the same all year? Nights are longer in winter in the northern hemisphere...  
\- Ooh, what about polar circle? - Ron quickly accompanied him - Nights last six months there, and Sun never gets up, it just hops below the horizon!

He twirled in his chair, illustrating his point with hands bouncing around an invisible plane.

\- Does it mean the spell would work half a year?  
  
Marco sighed and put his phone away.  
  
\- Okay, maybe, but, when is any one of you going to have sex on a North pole?  
\- We did that.  
  
Marco looked up and Ron quickly turned his heads towards Dipper, and as a result, a sudden blush appeared on his face.

\- Well, not exactly North Pole, but beyond the polar circle. We've been in Canada, tracking this polar boar...  
\- Bear.  
\- No, boar. - Dipper corrected - We wanted to give Mabel a friend for Waddles. And we got snowed in in a cabin. And, well, it was pretty weird to watch Sun just popping up for like an hour only to then hide under the horizon for the rest of the day. And, uh, we had to do something in order not to freeze, right? Not that we wouldn't do that anyway...  
  
Dipper smiled, as vivid images of Wendy wrapped around him in a sleeping bag came back to him, and the sheer idea that their love and lust allowed them to survive made his heart beat faster. He took a deep breath, and he could still smell the perfume Wendy wore earlier that day, mixed with their scents, warmed by the heat their bodies have generated by hours of love-making. They never found that boar, but instead, they've spend a whole day in each other's arms, cementing their love for good. Lost in each other, they didn't care about the consequences, and they wished the blissful moment could last forever.

\- And what if you don't have sunsets and sunrises at all? - Ron asked, interrupting Dipper's daydream - Like, if you are on a spaceship? Does our Sun count? O-or any sun, and there's like, uh... - he thought for a moment - A lot of them.  
\- I don't know if astronauts on the space stations ever had sex, Ron... - Dipper replied.  
\- Well, me and Kim have!  
  
Ron quickly countered, and only when he spotted Dipper's and Marco's bewildered faces, he explained.

\- Hello? Kim's dad is an astrophysicist! And okay, it wasn't exactly space, like "space"-space, just low Earth orbit. Kim took his rocket, because they detected something in those ruined spaceship of Warmonga, and we wanted to be sure if it was just a dud, but it wasn't! And some of the aliens came back! And I got to steer the rocket, while Kim was firing off blasters while she was clinging to the rocket, like, outside, in her suit, I mean - Ron blabbered, gesturing wildly - and we fought them off, and well...

He smiled.

\- ...while we were flying back, Kim gave me a blowjob, so it's not exactly sex-sex, but...  
\- Dude, I'd say that counts as a space sex, alright! - Marco guffawed, unable to contain amazement.  
\- Yeah, for what we know you two were the first people to do it!  
\- Heh, maybe.  
  
In his mind's eyes, Ron still remembered that day. Adrenaline hasn't stopped rushing through his veins from the race after the aliens, amongst the bits and pieces of space debris, and then it came back tenfold, when Kim leaned over him, placing kiss after kiss on his body, slowly undoing hi suit. Only when she pushed the autopilot button he knew what she was going for. He'd never forget the sight of Kim's head bobbing up and down around his cock, with planet Earth serving as a background for her lewd activity. Even more memorable was the sight of his hefty ejaculation in the almost weightless environment and how Kim exceeded herself, floating around the cabin, catching each and every glob of his seed she missed with her lips, both to satiate her fetish and to not leave any mess in her father's ride.

\- And what if, hypothetically, you went on a plane, after sunset, and then flew the other way the Earth rotates? - Dipper asked, also doing some complicated moves with his fingers.  
\- Oh, that happened to us. - Marco spoke - We've seen it when we were on a plane from Florida.  
\- And? - Ron and Dipper asked eagerly.  
\- And that's it. - Marco shrugged, looking at from his phone again.  
\- Oh. - Ron lowered his head - I expected some story there.  
\- Nope, we were just visiting my grandparents. Turns out my mom didn't warn them Star was using magic, that was a mistake. - he chuckled. - Grandpa was in a shock when he saw a flying alligator, said he didn't see one since the war.  
  
A slightly longer silence occurred, before Ron resumed his somewhat derailed train of though.

\- So, what happens during a solar eclipse? Does this count as "dusk"?  
\- No, I'm pretty sure there is a formal definition of it - Dipper replied - Cos' there is civil dusk, nautical dusk, astronomical dusk...  
\- But that doesn't mean anything, if the sun is under the horizon, it's sunset.. - Marco rolled his eyes. - That's why it's called that  
\- Actually it's not. - Dipper gestured again - Like, just because the Sun is above the horizon, it doesn't mean it's not sunset yet, cos the light bends, and it means...  
\- Hey!  
  
The three stopped and turned their heads in the direction of the triple voice directed at them. With their arms crossed, and eyes narrowed, Kim, Wendy and Star scowled at them, making their faces turn white instantaneously.

\- Hey, can you three actually pay attention to what's going on? - Star put her arms on her waist.  
\- And they have the audacity to tell us we take long time in the bathroom... - Kim added.  
\- You know, if you guys don't want to join us, I'm sure we can have fun on our own...

Wendy turned her frown into a smirk, as she playfully spun the triple key around her finger.

\- So, do you guys want to be invited, or are you gonna spend rest of your life blabbering about nothing?  
  
The women let out pitiful chuckles, watching their boyfriends stumble and trip as they tried to get out of their chairs as quickly as possible. A moment later, the group of six walked towards the elevator, and the men knew that no matter what they had planned, the girls made the first move which will dictate the rest of the night for them.  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/183565420045/hotel-recommendations-wendip-kimron-starco))


	4. Scarlet fever, Dipper/harem, E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Wendy and other redheads dress in red swimsuits to turn Dipper into putty in their hands.

\- Wendy, can't you tell me w-what is going on?  
  
Dipper Pines reached his hands, unable to see where his girlfriend was leading him. He heard the door opening, the unmistakable sound of the metal key sliding into the keyhole of their room in the hotel, and then the mechanism of the lock.

\- Just lay back and relax...  
  
Wendy whispered her assuring words his ear, gave his earlobe a gentle lick, and a soft, but forceful push to his chest made him dizzy instantly as his body fell onto the bed.

He lay with the blindfolds on for about a minute, listening to familiar, rustling noises of clothes being taken down, trying to imagine what Wendy might have prepared for him. He couldn't deny he loved Wendy's surprises, and knew that no matter what she chose, he'd be delighted by her taste.

But then, just before she spoke, he heard something unexpected: a splash of water.

\- Alright, Dipper take off the blindfolds.

Dipper eagerly followed her command, and flinched when he realised he and Wendy were not the only people in the room. He let out a soft yelp, frantically turning head around, trying to ogle the small crowd that gathered around his bed.

But it wasn't just the numbers that astonished Dipper and turned him into a stuttering mess. At least ten stunning women, all in revealing, red swimsuits gathered around him, smiling, waving their hands, and eyeing Dipper. And while they all seemed to be wearing costumes in the same tint, their heads were adorned with all kind of shades of his favourite colour: from dark orange, copper and auburn through properly red and mahogany, Dipper suddenly found himself surrounded by the embodiment of his favourite fantasy,and quite frankly, he wasn't sure if he was still alive.

He recognised a few of the beautiful women: he knew Kim, of course, in her two-part bikini, somewhere in the back he saw horns of Hekapoo, the fiery mistress Marco Diaz introduced to him about a year ago; he also noticed Melissa, one of Phineas' friend, and his sister, Cadence, in slightly more concealing single piece, both wearing a unique, lecherous smiles as they ogled him.

Though his eyes naturally gravitated towards the women's assets, Dipper also noticed a vast swimming pool behind them, something Wendy must have wished for beforehand. Speaking of her, Wendy stepped in front of the crowd, wearing, as Dipper suspected, her own swimsuit, the very same one that jump-started his puberty when he visited Gravity Falls as a teenager.

The crowd of gals seemed to be waiting for Wendy's sign, and only when she lay next to him, the rest moved forward, their half-naked, curvy bodies making Dipper feel even more light-headed than before. Few of the women sat on the edge of the bed, some were a bit bolder and made the way behind him, their bodies serving as pillows for Dipper. His ears were filled with constant giggling and low, almost carnal growls, that made Dipper wonder what exactly was going to happen to him.

And amongst all that erotic mayhem, Wendy suddenly cupped his face, pulled him into a long, comforting kiss, and then spoke "Let's start."

Ten pairs of hands and ten mouths leapt to disrobe Dipper in seconds, leaving him as bare as he wanted to be. He was quickly pulled towards Kim, now only in her panties, but before he could close his mouth around her nipples, Melissa sneaked in and stole that privilege from Kim. In the meantime, Wendy's fingers pumped his cock, but its head rested in the mouth of one of the the unknown girls with two ponytails that let out an audible murmur when first droplets of his pre-cum touched her tongue.

Another series of kisses, this time on his belly, from canine-looking gal startled Dipper, but not as much as when another tongue joined in licking his length. Somewhere next to him the girls were also pleasuring themselves, as there was only so much of his body left to cover and caress. His left hand rested between Candace's thighs, but he was also sure another hand was helping him in the effort.

His senses were soon overwhelmed by the explosion of red around him, the sound of gentle moans, as well as sucking and slurping sounds. Every inch of his skin was kissed, caressed, stroked or in other way stimulated. And his nostrils was filled with the mix of dozen or so perfumes and the unmistakable smell of sea, bringing back so many vivid memories. Somewhere in the middle of this chaos was Wendy, smirking at the sight of her boyfriend being completely dominated by other red-heads, though she was the one dictating the tempo, caressing his balls, as the length was now licked by other two women.

Wendy's and Dipper's eyes met briefly, and that was the moment he lost it, shouting his girlfriend's name into the air, as his body jerked. Suddenly, the red was gone, his vision turned white, he heard some muffled cries and laughs, and then... then he fell down the long, black well, experiencing the most beautiful agony of his twenty-five year old life.

\- Aaand time. - Wendy stopped her timer the moment's Dipper's cock stopped twitching, and the last drop of his cum fell to the bed.

She handed Misty, who evidently didn't expected Dipper finishing on her face, the paper towel, and once she cleaned herself up, she passed it to other women who found themselves in the splash zone of Dipper's climax.

\- Two minutes, sixteen seconds.  
\- Laaame. - Hekapoo laughed.  
\- Don't be so cocky - Melissa spoke, breaking kiss with Kim - You can make copies of yourself, Marco had more than enough training with multiple versions of you. Isn't that cheating?  
\- He still only lasted three minutes, though. - Kim pointed out, putting her bra back up. Hekapoo threw her an angry stare.  
\- So, who's next one the list?

Candace checked the clipboard, and turned her head, looking for Roxanne, who evidently knew her time was coming soon, and tried hiding behind other women.

\- I-I think Max will faint right away, honestly... - she spoke sheepishly.  
\- Come on, girl, all for one, one for all, we all discussed it. We gotta see which boy survives the longest, dem's the rules.

Candace threw her the blindfolds, and Roxanne stepped towards the bathroom to change into her less suspicious clothes. Meanwhile, Wendy stepped back towards the bed, cupped Dipper's face and placed a single kiss on his forehead. He mumbled something through sleep, though he was still deep in the red-head-induced fever, a wide grin plastered on his face.

\- I'm still proud of you, man.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/183871154195/h-hotel-wendy-brings-kim-roxanne-and-hekapoo))


	5. Six sentences prompts II (varies)

  
H-Hotel Wendip Zalissa Swingers Night (Dipper entertaining Melissa while the Lumberzack gets his log tapped for sap by the Lumberjane)

  
While the keys were often passed and traded at the H-Hotel, it was best when they merged. And so, when Wendy and Melissa saw the same sparks in their eyes, instead of just switching their men for a night, they offered a proper orgy.

Melissa thought it would be difficult to find a man who could beat Zack with his patience and oral skills, but Dipper Pines was quite a challenger, fulfilling Wendy's promise that he'll make her new friend scream. For a not-so talkative student, Dipper knew how to use his tongue, and Melissa was thankful for his ruffled hair she could grab onto and push his face against her pulsing pussy.

On the bed next to it, another oral session was taking place, with Wendy performing languorous, long, steady licks along Zack's cock, whispering familiar sounding words in between her caresses.

\- I want to chop, chop, chop away at my heart... - she whispered - I can feel it falling...

And when Zack cried out and covered her face with stream after stream of thick cum, Wendy could only finish the chorus of Lumberzacks' song.

\- ...Timber. - she smiled, licking off glob of Zack's seed

But the girls were far from ending the night there. While Melissa needed a moment to rest, the lumberjane took a quick glance at the two available men and didn't even have to verbalise her request. She was pleasantly surprised when Zack took control and grabbed her legs, making her fall to her back, thus claiming her pussy for him, which left her mouth for her actual boyfriend.

Though she was lying sprawled on the bed, and he watched Dipper upside-down, her world was already rocking and swirling every few seconds. With Zack's slow, but deep thrusts from one end, and Dipper's surprisingly rough face-fuck, Wendy Corduroy could only whimper in delight, awaiting her climax. That one came from an unexpected source, when Melissa crawled over her, gladly taking care of that one tiny button Zack sometimes forgot about.

Wendy's shriek was muffled by Dipper's cock, and if her climax had arrived a moment later, she might have chocked on Dipper's hefty orgasm that coincided with Zack's. Wendy worked hard, with her hand, mouth and pulsating pussy, milking both the Lumberzack and her Pines of more of their sticky sap, though at some point Melissa turned around to try some of Dipper's, and Wendy gladly shared it in a loud, sensual cum-swapping kiss.

\- Alright, guys, I'm full... - Wendy admitted - Now it's your turn, sister.

And with that, Melissa gladly took the passed baton, spreading her legs for Dipper, and hoping Zack would take her from behind.

 

 


End file.
